The present invention relates generally to methods, devices and systems for precipitating polymer(s) from a polymer-carrying fluid, such as a polymer solution, dispersion or mixed solution/dispersion, as well as such methods, devices and systems that can be utilized to fabricate polymeric particles, and in particular polymeric nanoparticles.
Polymeric particles (e.g., nanoparticles) can be utilized for delivery of drugs. For example, cyclodextrin containing polymeric nanoparticles can be utilized as carriers of therapeutic agents. Typically, such cyclodextrin polymeric particles (e.g., nanoparticles) can be fabricated by introducing a polymer solution containing a cyclodextrin polymer having a therapeutic agent covalently attached thereto into an anti-solvent, such as acetone, to cause precipitation of the conjugated polymer. The precipitation process is relatively slow and generally includes formation of a cloudy solution followed by generation of polymeric strands, which eventually coalesce into a polymeric aggregate. Multiple decantation and rinsing steps are then performed to remove unreacted impurities. The conjugated polymer can then be dispersed in water to spontaneously form cyclodextrin polymeric particles (e.g., nanoparticles).
The scaling of the above process for generating particles (e.g., nanoparticles) on a commercial scale can be difficult. Additionally, the reproducibility in generating these particles (e.g., nanoparticles could be improved).
Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods, systems and devices for precipitating polymer(s) from a polymer-carrying fluid and for generating particles (e.g., nanoparticles), such as polymeric particles (e.g., nanoparticles).